The End of the Journey
by migele
Summary: Eve and Lilith always were the main contenders for Hazuki's heart. But there is a third player that has powers of her own. Hazuki/Harem


The End of the Journey

Disclaimer: Yami to Boshi does not belong to me.

Warnings: Drama, lime, violence, one-shot

Continuity: After ep 13 of the anime. Since I don't have the game I'm using the Anime continuity, the manga wasn't my taste to tell the truth.

Pairings: Hazuki/non-eve-harem

She felt alone, it felt wrong, like there was something missing, a hole were something should be, an emptiness that didn't fit with what she felt should be. She knew that certain things were as they had been, yet other things were gone, there were memories that she almost remembered but they were just outside of her grasp, like dreams after waking they were fading in and out.

Another day brought another love letter by another girl who would have her hopes crushed. She was supposed to have a child in the future, a girl named Hatsumi, but how if there was this huge void where her heart was. At girls were at least interesting to look at, boys didn't gather her interest at all. Somehow adoption didn't see like an option either. It left her puzzled why she was to have a child when there was no reason for her to have a daughter.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Tamamo no Mae was torn between amusement and exasperation, it had started with meeting her, she had acknowledged Meirin her alter ego as a part of her. And because of that it strengthened their connection. The little human was fascinating, with how many admirers she had gathered in such little time, even in her new world she was already breaking hearts left and right. Hazuki Azuma, the name brought an interesting mix of feeling and emotions. She was a creature of desires, but that this young girl was the focus of so many desires from so many beings, was fascinating.

She was captivating and a heart-breaker. Then again having your heart wiped did leave you emotionless.

Sipping on her sake Tamamo plotted, if the Guardians of the library were willing to let such a gem go. Wasn't it just begging for someone else to snatch her up? Even the other shadow was already following her footsteps. Intriguing how such a little human could gather attention away from Eve and Lilith, the two centres that almost everything revolved around.

And the fox laughed.

And the universes listened.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Another day, another love letter, she opened it with the letter opener that she always with her, like that comb that she always had but never used herself, she had the feeling that they were important, but she didn't remember why.

She had been invited to a dojo, she had accepted, and promptly beaten everyone. Her body had moved like on it's own, she had known where to strike and had seen how her opponents would move. It was like she had done so before, like she had fought in battles.

Without looking past the door to the dojo she was now visiting she stepped inside.

"Welcome back." came a sensual voice. A voice so very seductive in it's power and yet soft and melodic.

Hazuki Azuma stared, she knew the woman, this kitsune. "You are Tamamo no Mae." she stated more then asked. "This is the Universe Garden,why do I know this?" She looked around, past the open shouji doors opposite her and saw a galaxy shining at her.

The great kitsune gave her a foxy smile and patted the tatami beside her. "Come and drink with me, I'll explain later. Mu, please some sake for our guest." She ordered the pretty and familiar feeling maid.

Hazuki took the offered sake saucer and stared warily at it's size.

"Drink with me, I'll tell you all about why you feel so empty, but I don't think you want to be sober for it." The vixen offered.

Hazuki closed her eyes and sipped, feeling the potent drink burn.

When she opened her eyes again the vixen was in her face with an unreadable expression as she took her cup and turned it. Lips touching the place where hers had touched it finished the saucer.

She put the saucer away and placed a hand on the schoolgirls cheek. Ignoring the widening eyes she kissed the human girl.

Hazuki couldn't move, as the vixen kissed her, and then as the tongue entered her mouth, memories came rushing back.

She didn't know how long it had lasted, but she remembered. She opened her eyes and found her head in the vixens chest, as the kyuubi held her.

"I told you about my alter ego, she misses you. Just like she is a part of me, I am a part of her, she influences me, just as my nature influences her very being." the vixen stopped stroking Hazuki's head. "And you left quite an impression on her, and your little princess." The kitsune stared at the galaxies "And they are not the only ones. Even the little demon of your librarian stopped looking for her greater self, and is now searching for you. Very soon she will meet your princess."

"Why did you do it?" Hazuki asked as she watched the vixen sensually lick her lips with pink tongue.

Tamamano no Mae looked down at the human in her arms. "Because I can, even if interest me, I cannot be with you, but she can. Your princess can make you happy, unlike me, and Meirin will be there with you. That is enough for me." The hand from her head left and trailed down Hazuki's body. "Just make sure to keep me happy." Then came a mischievous look "Unless you mean taking your first true kiss."

Hazuki rose. The letter opener appeared in her hand. Holding it out before her she willed her sword to return.

In a flash of blue it returned to her.

"Oh this is perfect." the kitsune purred from where she was now curled on the floor, clearly amused if her smile as she looked at the sword was any indication. "It is now truly your weapon, not Eve's any more. Your power is such a beautiful blue. Now what will you do, will you follow her again, or will you walk your own path now?"

Hazuki remembered and closed her eyes and remembered, their last parting. "I shall walk on my own, if I meet her again so be it, but it won't be with her as my daughter. That is something that will not happen"

"One last drink before you leave me behind?" The vixen offered holding a bottle in her slender hand.

Hazuki sat back down and filled the red saucer. She looked into the kitsune's eyes as she drank from the same place they had drank before.

"I will miss you little human, or maybe not so human any more."

"I will meet you again Tamamo no Mae, after all humans age."

The comb made it's appearance as it shifted with a flash of green that was soon overtaken by blue. It was a cape with a hood now. The red of the comb having turned into a reddish brown cloak. Settling it on her shoulders drew the hood to cover her face and turned to one of the many doors. Opening it she stepped through.

"Take care Tama."

And she was gone.

The great spirit laughed, a finger caressing her lips sensually "And she tastes better then I imagined. Yes I will see you again little one, I will watch your paths and wait until you return to me." She was Tamamo no Sae, she had all the time in the universe, she would just have to be patient for a bit.

She emptied the saucer, she decided not to have her maid clean it for a bit, she could still feel the girls essence cling to it.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"You will probably need this if you want to stay Hazuki." He offered her a duffel bag she recognized from her home.

She took it "Thank you Aya, and I will be staying. I think I can be happy here." She responded to the spirit.

Aya nodded "You story is not written yet, so it is what you make it."

"If I want to I can always chase Eve down again. But I think I'll take a long rest here." Hazuki shouldered it.

"Give Seiren my greetings."

"I will Aya. Stay safe."

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

The Princess Fuji and Meirin the kitsune were watching the leaves drift to the ground.

"You are still here." The Princess spoke.

The young kitsune nodded "I feel closer to big sis here." The little kitsune was curled up by the Princess feet.

"I miss her as well, I hope she finds her happiness." The Princess stared into the sky "Where-ever you are Hazuki-sama, I wish for you to be happy."

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

The path was familiar, with the bag on her back, her cape around her and the sword as always in her hand, there was no-one who wanted to bother her. Even those who would usually attack travellers felt intimidated by the walking figure with the sword.

Again she could feel the pull, and she knew it wasn't the comb this time, no it was pulling at her heart..

Once again she bypassed the normal path and evaded the traps.

She finally saw them, Meirin first, the kitsune was talking to someone, then she saw her. Princess Fuji was just as lovely as before, and her heart skipped several beats, her body felt lighter. It was not that she looked like Eve any more, no she knew it was more. she saw the gentle heart and wanted to once again rest with her head in the Princess lap

And so she approached them.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"I am back."

Meirin froze before placing herself between the Princess and the newcomer. "Who are you?"

The cloaked figure pulled her hood back. "You have changed Meirin."

"Big sis!" "Hazuki-sama!"

"I am back." The school girl walked forward and ran her hand through Meirin's hair, causing the two tails of the young vixen to wag in a very dog-like way. Then she knelt before her Princess, "I am back my Princess."

"Welcome back Hazuki-sama." The petite Princess laid her hand on Hazuki's cheek, causing the girl to lean into the caress. "Will you be staying long?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"For as long as you live." Hazuki responded without hesitation.

"Then I wish to live forever."

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"How many worlds has she been on?" it had started as an object, the girl was close to both Eve and Lilith. But she had travelled a lot of worlds, and in each of them the little human girl had gathered the attraction of other girls. She had appeared, helped and then left.

Seiren was annoyed, it had been the same in her own world after all and it had disrupted all her plans.

Slowly it had turned into fascination, then into obsession. Her counterpart, her true self liked that girl after all. And now she wanted her as well, to take her away of her greater self, to be hers and have the girl be hers as well. She wanted to see what had drawn the two Guardians into the girls spell. To see for herself and to feel it as well.

And so she hunted for Hazuki, the girl with the sword.

Once again she was in a world where the girl had been, it looked like a world of swords, and she was going to find the girl that had her sword always ready.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Hazuki was resting, her head once again in the Princess lap, those soft hands gently running through her dark blue almost black hair. Curled against her was the little vixen. All three of them were perfectly content.

She caught a hand that caressed her face, and placed a gentle kiss on it.

She didn't have to look up or open her eyes to know that Fuji was blushing.

She was needy and enjoyed every moment of it.

"My Princess." the old samurai entered, and stopped when he saw the young woman in his Princess lap. "Lady Hazuki, you have returned." He accepted the fighters strength, but she was different, there was something about her that always set him on age. It was not only that she outclassed him, it was more..

Hazuki rose from her position and grabbed her sword. "What is it?"

"There is a woman approaching. She looks dangerous." he responded. "She reminds me of danger, like you and your friend."

Hazuki nodded at that and rose to her feet. She nodded at Fuji and Meirin and stepped past the old samurai, intent on facing the challenger. She had found peace and she would not be disturbed.

Meirin followed after a brief moment of hesitation, she was not going to left Hazuki go alone to face whoever was coming.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Outside of the gates the sword wielding woman stopped and waited.

"Seiren." She greeted the newcomer.

Seiren saw her, her goal, and now that she had reached her, she was unsure what to do. "Hazuki." the name rolled of her tongue. "I was looking for you."

"So Tama told me." Hazuki wondered if she had really just called the great spirit kitsune Tamamo no Mae simply Tama. The widening eyes of the demoness opposite her confirmed it however.

"Come in, I'll introduce you to Fuji-hime, the kitsune glaring at you is Meirin, she is Tama's alter ego." Hazuki introduce the vixen. "Seiren here is a demon, she is Lilith's alter ego." the girl continued.

The two avatars seized each other up, "I remember you." Meirin said.

"And I remember you as well." Seiren responded.

They both knew why they were here, their reason for this meeting.

While the samurai were wary of the demoness, a head-shake by Hazuki kept them from attacking.

"Fuji?" Hazuki asked as she entered.

"Hazuki." came the happy response.

Seiren stared, that girl looked just like Eve, yet she was not, some of the magic was there, but the way Hazuki stepped behind her and placed a hand on the Princess shoulder, made it obvious that this was not Eve. The girl was so careful and gentle with the figure seated before her. The young human leant back against the travelling girl. "I welcome you in my house." She simply offered, trusting her love's judgement.

"I am Seiren, avatar of Lilith." Seiren introduced herself, she was a bit ashamed of her ancestry, but there was no reason to keep it secret, when the only one truly important already knew.

"Welcome Seiren, enjoy your stay at my home." There was no judging her, just a friendly welcome. That made it obvious to the demoness that Fuji knew exactly why she had come.

"She wanted to take Lilith's place." Hazuki offered.

"And I still intent to," Seiren responded quickly, "to be by your side."

This had all three females looking at Hazuki.

Hearing it so bluntly was a surprise to the former school girl. "I am staying here from now on, with Fuji." She explained the demoness, pulling the hair of Princess back.

Said demoness looked around and sat on a pillow in front of the Princess. "Then I will stay as well and no one shall part us." It was final, she was only a shadow, but that didn't mean she was without power on her own.

"I will stay with big sis too." The merry kitsune proclaimed.

Fuji smiled at the wide eyed look her chosen was giving the two other females.

"Then we shall all remain here with you Hazuki." It was final.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

As time passed, Lilith felt more and more content. She felt calmer and her chest wasn't burning as much any more when she thought about Hazuki.

Then came the scream "She is gone!" Eve wailed at her sister running towards her.

Lilith stared at her sister. "What do you mean gone, you sent her to the wrong book, remember?" The faithful guardian exclaimed forcefully. It had always been a sore subject for her.

There was no need to surprise, who was meant. Only one person was important enough to both of them to cause such a reaction.

"She is not in her original book, and she isn't in the new one either." Eve complained "I wanted to read up on her, I read how unhappy she was, and then she was gone. She disappeared on the way to the dojo, her chapter is finished."

"Let me see that." Lilith read, the sadness, the empty feelings. "And you wiped her too much, she was so unhappy, how was she supposed to ever find someone? And she likes girls!" the custodian whacked her younger sister. "Even if you didn't want her, I would have loved her."

Eve rubbed her head "But I wanted to be with her again." Eve whined.

"As her daughter, did you think she could love you again like before." It was like speaking to a petulant child.

Eve however was stubborn "But she was supposed to love only me."

"And how was she supposed to do that if she was never going to be close to anyone else? How was she to become your mother."

Eve frowned at her sister, but couldn't dispute that, maybe she had made a huge mistake, but Hazuki was a human, and she was a Goddess, a custodian of the great library. "Help me find her." Eve begged.

"No!" Lilith responded.

"Why not? You love her too!"

"And I hope she is happy where-ever she is." Lilith finished and turned away. She really hoped that Hazuki had found her happiness somewhere, it would explain why she had felt calmer, she knew her own feeling for the warrior girl had never diminished, they were are big as before, maybe even greater and purer. And for a Goddess like her it was an all encompassing feeling.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Hazuki was feeling content, she was in the presence of her Princess, now and then she had to drive suitors off, but with Meirin and Seiren helping it was no problem. Both spirits or demons were following her and content to be next to her.

Of course when she woke one morning nude, entangled with an equally nude Fuji, with the nude Seiren in her back and a nude as well Meirin behind Fuji things went weird.

The poor Princess was rather embarrassed, but seemed content to share Hazuki.

Hazuki herself was surprised at the acceptance, but she could give she decided and didn't fight it, they were happy together, and who was she to stand in the way of happiness. Besides both Meirin and Seiren looked very pretty in ecstasy.

From this formed a quartet that no intentions of ever being separated.

Not even the small war of a neighbouring daiymio who wanted Princess Fuji for himself distracted them for long. Such matters were simply handled with combat.

Meirin was good enough to keep normal soldiers at bay, Seiren proved nearly indestructible like her greater counterpart and Hazuki was ever undefeated with her sword flashing and cutting through everything.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Lilith decided to watch what was happening with the others that they had met. They all continued their lives like before, regularly spending a day or two remembering the girl with the sword. She knew Hazuki had left an impression on a lot of people, she included herself in this, but how much she had influenced others was still a surprise.

And then she found the book, the one where Hazuki was now, Princess Fuji was living with Hazuki, so were the fox Meirin and her own alter ego, the demoness Seiren.

And all of them had gone further with Hazuki then she ever had. This actually caused the cutsodian to pout. She had met her first after all, and it wasn't fair that they had reached what she had wanted to reach.

With a pout she put the book back, she really wanted to complain, but she didn't want to have Eve mess it all up again, or go on one of her journeys.

Then again maybe it was time that she had a vacation, after all the hat was with Eve now.

And with a grin Lilith faded into the book with a flash of light. It was time to join her heart, her love. It was her chance to be with the one she wanted more then anything else.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Hazuki didn't age, like Tama had predicted. Meirin had gotten her third tail. Seiren still looked the same, but she wasn't human so it was hard to tell any ways. Fuji was a beauty of 22 years, maturing into a beatiful woman.

Then Lilith dropped in, literally.

Lilith pushed herself up, having ended up landing on Hazuki, she pushed herself up. Now she was stradling the dark blue haired girl with the clear blue eyes. "I finally found you!" And wrapped herself around the squirming girl.

"Welcome Lilith." Fuji greeted the newcomer, not really showing any surprise.

"Thank you for loving her, Eve was such a meany." Lilith pouted. "But now I am on vacation now and staying." the excitable girl proclaimed.

Seiren wondered if she wanted Lilith to go away, or if she was supposed to agree to the goddess staying with them. Joining them with Hazuki who was the centre.

Meirin just greeted the newcomer by rubbing her face against the perky Goddess.

"So you are staying?" Hazuki asked.

"She can stay, after all Eve is the one with the hat now." Aya made his appearance once again. "And one librarian is enough, after all Lilith was alone for millennia." He reminded Hazuki.

"Right, Lilith is not going back." The girl proclaimed "Eve can be so greedy. Didn't want to let Lilith visit Hazuki when she was in the other book." Then she paused "How did you travel anyway?"

Hazuki smiled, that was something she had never completely explained. "Tama-chan woke me, then I just left and came here."

Seiren and Lilith stared at the girl, only them understanding what it truly meant. Lilith probably even more then her shadow did.

"She is Meirin's avatar, just Seiren is yours, and you influence each other." Hazuki gave a knowing smile, looking into the sky, remembering the great kitsune.

Seiren and Lilith shared looks, before nodding in agreement.

Something that made Hazuki very wary.

"We decided to share, after all the more the merrier!" Lilith voiced their unspoken decision.

The future nights were even more passionate then before, especially since Lilith showed that no matter how kinky Seiren was, she was the true Goddess. Never minding that she had spent a lot of time reading.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Years later Hazuki relished Fuji's skin against her. This night was only for the two of them, their passions had never ceased, instead their love burned with new fire every day.

But she knew Fuji was dying, illness was creeping upon the beautiful Princess. So they were enjoying every minute they had together.

Their passions were still the same as years ago, their love unbroken even by them knowing that the end was coming.

Their bodies still responded to each others touches. Their kisses were still filled with love.

Another two years later Hazuki held her lovers hand, surrounded by the spirits. Lilith had snuck back into the library and had found out that being with Hazuki had extended Fuji's life by many years. Seiren had been kept from searching for eternal life even though she had wanted to do it. Meirin was sad but understood, Fuji would remain a human, and it was her time. And yet their closeness was obvious to those watching.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

The burial was simple, like the life that Princess Fuji had preferred.

Tears had been shed, and memories had been told. Even if the woman had been a human, she would never be forgotten, having claimed the hearts of those eternal.

Hazuki was clad in her schoolgirl sailor fuku again. Once the ceremony was over she stepped to the gravestone. She kissed her fingertips and then brushed them against the stone. "Goodbye my love."

"Let's go." She was not going to leave anyone of her immortal family behind, she had a promise to fulfil.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Tamamo no Mae was content, her heart was at rest, though lately there was some sadness and melancholy, but it was all good. She felt and the emptiness she had felt before was gone.

A door opened and she saw a familiar cloaked figure. "I am back Tama-chan."

"Welcome back Hazuki, I see brought them over." Tamamo rose to greet her guests.

Hazuki pulled a bottle out "I couldn't leave them behind, and I think Fuji would have liked all of us drink it together in her memory."

"Let's drink the ceremonial sake and tell me about your time with her." Tamamo offered, having Mu bring them a saucer. She shared hers once again this time with everyone. Everyone told a story.

How Hazuki was ever doting on the Princess, how Hazuki liked sleeping in others laps, how she had managed to create a reputation that spread across the countries, how they had fought together, how they had slept together. Remembering their mortal lover they drank.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

In the Great Library Eve was pouting, Lilith had left twenty years, four months, one weeks, two days ago and she was feeling lonely. She still hadn't found Hazuki-chan, she wanted to curl up against the girl but here she was searching through book after book, she had long ago started on related series, parallel series. Next were the twisted series, she only hoped Hazuki hadn't landed in those without her sword. She didn't want her love to die, after all she needed to be close to her again.

Eve calmed her worried heart, she knew that Hazuki was still alive, she only had to find her, and hopefully she was going to be born soon. After all she really wanted to be able to be close to her love again. Even if she had to make her pregnant herself, she was afraid that Lilith had been right, Hazuki had been wounded pretty hard, and she was afraid that she had damaged her love, she only hoped she could heal her chosen one.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"What about Eve?" Lilith asked one day.

Hazuki was playing with Tama's ears, the head of the greatest kitsune in her lap. "I will deal with her when she finds me." She closed her eyes "She made her choice to be unhappy, I made mine to be happy." Hazuki's eyes opened, a hard look in them.

"And I will fight for my happiness, even against her if I have to."

Tamamo giggled. "And you will win, after all you are not alone."

"Never again." Everyone agreed.

Authors Notes v0.0: This is an alternate path to Hazuki's choice in Sailor Santa 8. I was wrecking my brain on which way I wanted the choice to go. And this came out so I could follow the other path calmly. I always liked kitsune, and probably the characters are a bit OOC, but hey, sue me.

Words: 3359

Author Notes v0.1: it was 't bad considering how quickly I put this down, and how tired I was. But I did some mayor revising, replacing, rewording and adding text.

Words: 4524


End file.
